Malfoy Problems
by swimmadarling11
Summary: When Hermione Granger goes back to Hogwarts for her 7th year after the war as Head Girl, she thought everything would go great. That is, until she found out her enemy, Draco Malfoy, is Head Boy. She has to learn how to share a common room and work with him and even more. Maybe this year won't be as great as she thought.


A/N: This is my first story so please not many flames…thanks.. (:

I sat in my room and watched the clouds go by out of my window. It was a hot summer day and my fan sat next to me blowing air to cool me off. Actually, before I tell you all of this I should probably introduce myself.

I'm Hermione Jean Granger. Yes, I am best friends with Harry Potter. No, he is not my boyfriend. Yes, his best friend, Ron Weasley, was my boyfriend. No, we are not still together. Yes, his sister, Ginny is my best girl friend. No, she's not pissed at me because I'm not with Ron anymore. Sorry, these are just some questions that I get asked frequently…

Anyways, I was sitting in my room when my mother called me downstairs. Oh, and by the way, my parents are muggles if you didn't know.

I ran downstairs when I saw her holding a letter. She smiled and said, "Hermione, a letter from your school came! It's kind of heavy, too!"

She handed me the letter, I thanked her and then ran upstairs to my room. When I opened the letter, there were three pieces of paper in it. I first read the one that was on top.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_I would like to thank you for everything you did to help us win this war and defeat Voldemort. It was really a wonderful service you did, helping us to win the war._

_The Hogwarts Staff is excited that you will be joining us for another year at Hogwarts. Before you left, you were one of the best in your year. With this being given, we are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be Head Girl. You will find your badge at the bottom of your envelope._

_Be at King's Cross Station by 11 AM and in the first compartment. I will give you special orders to give the prefects and tell you more about your Head Girl duties and rules._

_ Again, Congratulations,_

_Professor McGonagall_

I thought that that was the best day of my life. I mean, that's all I'd ever wanted and strived for in my school career. I then looked through the other two pieces of paper. I shook the envelope and the two other sheets of paper fell out on to my bed along with my badge.

One of the pieces of paper was a list of the books I was going to need for the school year. I looked through the list and I already had all of the books! It wasn't a huge surprise, though. I loved reading.

I then took a look at the third piece of paper. It was a reminder that we had to be at the train station by 10:45 AM and that the train was leaving at 11 AM sharp. It said that in my other letter so I figured mine must have been personalized or something.

Later that night at dinner time, my mother said, "So, Hermione, you were recommended for Head Girl at that big school of yours."

My father looked proud as I just about spit out all of my food and said, "Mum! I wasn't just recommended, I am Head Girl at this big school of mine!"

My father looked proud. He never really said much, he was a quiet man. My mother on the other hand was a very talkative person. They loved each other a lot though, which made me really happy. I don't know what they'd do if they weren't together and I went off to school again. They keep each other happy, and that makes me happy.

The two weeks passed by quickly until it was time to go to King's Cross Station. I was so excited I almost forgot to say goodbye to my parents! That really would not have been a good thing because I could tell they were still mad at me for taking away their memories during the war…

All of my things were packed from the night before, so I got my bags and dragged them down the stairs as fast as I could. I looked at the clock on the wall when I finished bringing my bags down the stairs. It said 10:40. Crap! I mentally kicked myself for not waking myself up earlier. My parents were making breakfast in the kitchen. Thankfully, mother was almost done making pancakes. She put them on the plate in a matter of seconds and I pretty much shoved them down my throat. She told me to slow down because I would choke, but I knew I wouldn't. I then threw my plate in the sink and gave her a hug goodbye. I mean, who knows when I would see her again! I also gave my father a hug goodbye, also. They told me to write them and to have a good year. I told them I would, like always, took my bags, and aparated to King's Cross.

I bumped into someone with messy, black hair as I appeared.

"Harry!" I squealed with excitement as my best friend turned around to give me a hug.

"Hermione," He said happily, "How was your summer with your parents? It was pretty lonely at the Burrow without you!"

"It was well, thank you. Also, it couldn't have been too lonely; you had Ron and Ginny there with you!" I told him as I gave him a quick shove when I mentioned Ginny's name.

He blushed a little, "Yeah, well the point was we missed you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," I gave him another little nudge in the ribs, "Speaking of Ginny, where is she? And Ron? Ick, Ron's probably with Lavender again, am I right?"

"Ginny's saving us a seat after talking with her mum. And unfortunately, yes he is," Harry replied while giving me a sentimental look.

I sighed. Ronald Weasley. I can't believe that arse broke up with me for her. Lavender Brown. She was one of the school's whores and it killed me to see him chase after her like a little puppy dog. I didn't really like Ron like that towards the end of our relationship, but I still don't understand his fascination with Lavender.

I avoided the "Ron" subject as I said, "Well, let's go find Ginny and talk to Mrs. Weasley, shall we?"

"Wait, before we go, is that a heads badge on your sweatshirt?"

These were the moments why I loved Harry. He was just as excited as I was when I found out I was Head Girl.

"Yes, Harry, it is! Well, why don't we find Ginny, find a compartment and then everyone else can find us later?" I suggested.

He agreed and we found Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. They both congratulated me on my award and we left to board the train with Ginny. As we put our stuff away, I realized I had to be in the first compartment for the heads meeting. I nearly forgot!

I told Ginny and Harry and they made sure for me to tell them all about it when I got back. Like I wouldn't tell them. I mean, they _are_ my best friends.

I practically ran to the front compartment. I couldn't be late for my first head's meeting! When I got there, surprisingly, I was the first one there. I decided to ask McGonagall who the head boy was so it wouldn't be such a surprise when he walked in.

She didn't have a chance to tell me, though, because Draco Malfoy walked into the room smirking at the expression on my face.

A/N: Well, thanks for reading! Yaknow, if you actually did...ahah. Well, bye for now! Oh! And review pleeeeaase 3

-Kristen


End file.
